Chained
Help me, he’s getting closer. I closed my eyes, and watched my PC. As his shadow got darker, and his presence felt stronger. He is ready to pounce, and he has got me chained to the spot. There was almost nothing that I could do. Almost nothing… “OMG, when is he going to get here?!” I took a glance at my friend from the 1st person camera. Me: I dunno We were waiting for a friend. Well, Sebi kind of regretted that decision now. It’s a Saturday morning and it’s hot where he lived. Me: Stay cool Seb Sebastien: Easy for you to say, its 96 degrees here! Me: Just get some ice He went on AFK for a few seconds. Then he got back. We went to the chatroom. He was finally here! Oh yeah, his name is Andy, and whenever it comes to ROBLOX, he’s kinda...tardy. He is always late to meet ups, and he is caught up with stuff that happened at least a month ago. You could say that he is a guy of the past. Andy: Have you heard of the TIX removal? Sebi: Yes, that happened 3 months ago Me: Andy, if you want me to keep you updated, I’ll try my best if only if you don’t ping us about it. Andy: Fine I just remembered something I forgot to show them. Me: Hey guys! I forgot to tell you this, but remember Ashley? Andy: Duh Me: I got a letter from her, and the link was sent to me. I gave them the link, and it took them about 3 minutes to read. The letter said : Dear, Lauren (Which is my name BTW) Sorry for leaving ROBLOX for such a long time. I’m coming back. Also, I’m sorry to hear about what happened to your mom. I hope that you guys are doing ok without me. Signed- Ashley Something happened to my mom, recently, and…...I have no idea of how to explain this, ugh nevermind. Sebi: Sorry man A few minutes later, Andy, and Sebi both left the chat to play something. I told them that I will be there in 10 minutes. I got another note from a person named SoriaPlays. Dear, Lauren Msaga Stion Tobeo Rnott Tobeo Wheth Rnott Msaga * Soria It was a code. I found it out as the Plaintext code spelling “Remember,”. Remember what? I have no idea, but I know that it’s going come back around to remind me. I joined Sebi, and Andy shortly after that. We played a smooth 12 rounds, and the 2 of them went offline. I got a notification saying this: You have been invited to a meeting of Secrecy Did I do something? I thought. It must be about the note. A few days later, I got a reminder that the meeting is in 10 minutes. After 10 minutes, I got a note. Dear, Lauren The location of the meeting is hosted in your game! I am the moderator of this meeting. Here is a brief summary of the meeting: This meeting is basically a game consists of 12 Robloxians. Each one has a notebook. Once you are there, you will be teleported into different scenarios that test your knowledge about ROBLOX. You have to get out of each scenario with only the tools we provide you with. The thing is that with your notebook, you have to take notes about your scenario, and talk about what you noted at the lobby (This implies the meeting part). If you have any questions, ask me. There is one thing that caught my eye when they named the hosts. The hosts will be Andy_TheHamster, and Sebiplays345 Why didn’t they tell me about this? I kept reading the note. Remember, anything could happen to you in your scenario, got it? -SoriaPlays I didn’t get why my friends didn’t tell me about this game/meeting thing. At least I know how I was invited. I got into my game, and I saw a building that says lobby, and meeting. When I entered, I saw my friends, and 13 other Robloxians. One of them is Soria. Soria later got on a podium, and everyone was sitting in a chair at a long table. She announced that right now, we were going to be given pen names to keep this meeting top secret. Soria gave me the name of Echo. After that, we got to socialize for 5 minutes. I met everyone, and 3 of them sent me friend requests which is really sweet. I met a guy named Shadow. We chatted. Shadow: Hey there! Me: You look ready XD Shadow: Oh, shucks, thx Me: Do you know anyone here? Shadow: You see that guy in the Tuxedo, and Antlers? That’s my friend Alex Me: My friends are the hosts Shadow: That’s cool! Me: If you think so. Me: Oh speaking of friends, I have to talk to them. I went up to my friends, and asked them. Me: Why didn’t you tell me about this? Andy: This is supposed to be top secret, even for the others Sebi: This is an annual test, and we have been picked to be hosts. Soria picks 12 of the finest Robloxians to do this. Me: Okay, I was kinda caught off guard XD 10….9…...8…..7…..6…..5…...4…...3…...2…...1…..0 Teleporting members to scenario. I was teleported to a haunted house. It was one of the classy victorian houses. I got a sheet of instructions. INSTRUCTIONS .Make it out of the haunted house in the time given (1 hour) . Figure out puzzles in the 9 rooms. . A green light will flash once you have completed a room . You can complete the room any way you want. . You can only use the things provided. Have fun! I went through the front door. The things inside were incredibly graphic. Inside room one, there was a regular robloxian in noob skin. I looked at my stuff. I got a flashlight, a phone, a crowbar, a pistol, a knife, and holy water. Which was pretty good. I opened my notebook. I wrote down: .Noob .Rusty metal walls I took the knife, and stabbed the noob. He fell to pieces. A green light flashed. Well that wasn’t so hard. I thought. The second, and 5 room had the same thing with a Robloxian noob. In room six, I was confronted with a lady in regular human shape. She gave me a grotesque smile, and fire burned around her. I shot her, and the parkour was annoying since there was a lot of platforms I had to jump on. The 6-8 room were identical, and I beat them the same way. I was getting confused The final room was where my heart sank. The final one had a lady chained to a chair. Above the lady was one word: Mom I started sulking, and I didn’t want to do this anymore. I took a deep breath. I aimed the pistol, and fired. The green light flashed, and I teleported back to the lobby. We all shared our findings. When I shared, Soria paused me while I was speaking. SoriaPlays: Echo, there were only 8 rooms not nine. I didn’t know what to say. The final room. I was paralyzed, and Soria told me that they will get it fixed. We will now take a vote. We a got a slip of paper. Soria: Each of you will now vote for the one you want to join in next year’s meeting. 9 out of the 12 voted for me. I had to do it again. I didn’t want to, but I was chained to the spot. In despair and darkness. I should have spoken for myself. I shouldn’t have joined. I was chained to my decision to keep quiet. I learnt something important that day. I created a saying to remind myself: If you don’t leap, you’re never going to know what it’s like to fly. Category:Marked for Review